Peace and Love on this Heart of Mine
by KitsuTer
Summary: Running away after killing Genji, Hanzo stumbled onto a platform and was transported away. Ten years later, he returns back, changed and looking for redemption. Possible pairings(both hetero and homo) in the future. Crystal Gems won't be mention too in dept, but they are still part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n**

**I do not own Overwatch or Steven Universe.**

* * *

Hanzo huffed as he dashed through the forest, keeping to the shadows and being as silent as possible. He wondered how he got himself in such a situation and why he decided to do so. He pushed his hand through his messy hair, which got in his face due to its newly shortened state. Right. He remembered. After Father had died, the Elders forced his hand and made him the one thing he promised to himself to protect from the Shimada clan's influence. His little brother Genji. He couldn't take it another. Being in the place with the same people who manipulated him to kill his brother. So he decided to run away during a 'walk' with almost nothing on his person. Only Storm Bow, his quiver of arrows, some first aid and nutrient blocks. He shook his head and focused on getting away from some guards that the Elders had ordered to chase him down and take him back. With him, the Shimada family bloodline should end with Hanzo only, as the only living member of the main family.

He came to a clearing that had a blue pad in the centre of it. Vines growing around it and cracks forming on what seems to be crystal. Deciding not to mind it, he attempted to leap over it. Keyword, attempted. The blue pad suddenly glowed and hummed to life. A big blue beam shot up starting with the pad, engulfing Hanzo as he leapt over the pad. When the beam stopped, Hanzo was nowhere to be seen. All was left was a bunch of Shimada guards running past, briefly stopping to investigate the pad before continuing, deeming it be useless.

When Hanzo first became conscious, the first thing he thought was 'did I drink too much last night?' He decided that, no, he didn't as his memories came back. Running from the Shimada clan and being engulfed in a really bright, beam of light. Then, he realised that he should not be feeling anything fluffy, only at most the smooth silk. There was clearly something really soft was laying over him. He opened his eyes and was met with a wooden ceiling. Sitting up slowly, he was on a sofa. Being stared at by a plump little kid wearing a red T-shirt with a yellow star.

"He's awake!" The boy exclaimed, clambering to his feet and dashing towards Hanzo, who tensed at the sudden noise. He attempted to reach for Storm Bow but realised that it was against a wall. At the other side of the room. Great. "Hello! I'm Steven!" The boy, Steven Hanzo noted, introduced. "Steven, don't yell. Inside voice." A feminine voice called over, followed by the padding of feet. Multiple pairs of feet. Around the corner came a scrawny girl with a pointy nose and giant stone on her forehead, really tall and intimidating women and a short long-haired girl.

"Hello. I'm Pearl, that's Garnet and that's Amethyst. We are the crystal gems. It is quite odd that a gem such as yourself appeared on our Warp Pad. I haven't seen Kyanite like ever!" The scrawny one, Pearl said. Gem? What was that? Last he checked, there wasn't anyone considered a gem unless they meant the stones. As he thought, the short one, Amethyst called out. "Erm, a bit rude don't you think? Considering we introduced ourselves and you didn't?" Hanzo became appalled. How had he forgotten his own manners! This group does not seem hostile, but it was best to keep his guard up.

"I am Hanzo. What is this… gem you speak of?" Now it was the group's turn to be appalled. "How could you not know? You yourself are one?!" Pearl exclaimed. "I am human. Not a 'gem'." Now it was Steven who argued that no, he can't be because he has one on the back of his neck. What? Hanzo reached up and felt. Sure enough, there was a bump at the back of his neck that wasn't there before. He would freak out, if not for his training that kept his emotion in check.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! A new story has come your way and it's GemWatch AU! I was inspired by these stories on AO3 and decided I should try writing one myself. So I hope you've liked this chapter so far and I am sorry if any characters are out of character. This is both my first Overwatch and Steven Universe Fanfiction. Thank you for reading! If you've liked this, please favourite and to get future updates on this story, follow it, please! I will talk with you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**14.5.2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n**

**I do not own Overwatch or Steven Universe.**

* * *

"I am sure I am Human. If not, was. I did not have this gem before I woke up." He then proceeded to explain what had happened to knock him out, except about who was chasing him. "This is peculiar indeed. I have never met such a case." Garnet mused. Then, it hit Hanzo. How long had he been knocked out? "What day it is?" "May 12th, 2016. Why?" He time travelled?! Hanzo couldn't control the shock that appeared on his face. "What's the matter Hanzo?" Garnet asked. "I'm at least 70 years in the past…" "**What?!"**

After 10 minutes, they managed to sort their information out. The warp pad that Hanzo stepped on activated and brought him to the past where the crystal gems were, somehow turning him into a gem as well. Not just any gem but a Kyanite, something that hasn't been seen in thousands of years. They only got a single theory on that and that was that Hanzo was half human and half gem due to a gem getting together with a member of his family. "It's not unheard of. It's just rare that the gem itself can be carried on without the former owner of it disappearing like Rose Quartz." Pearl explained. They decided that Hanzo should stay with the crystal gems who would help get Hanzo back to his time and in return, Hanzo would help them with fighting against Home World to which he himself agreed. Thus started the path to gaining inner for Hanzo Shimada. To come to an understanding of his guilt in killing his little brother. Manipulated or not.

Ten years later, a warp pad lit up and a single figure appeared on it. They sighed and slowly walked off the pad with eyes scanning the area. It was night time and there was no one around, only the rustling of leaves and the moon shining down on them. They were Hanzo and he is back to right his wrongs to rights. Starting with trying to rid the world of the Shimada-gumi. Of course, he knows he can't do it by himself. He will need help and he'll slowly build that plan out as he goes. For now, he will settle into a new lifestyle that he knows he will have to adapt once he gets back. The freelance assassin that is. He also needs to look out for what changed in the ten years. A lot of things can happen in that period of time.

After a few months from his return, he found an abandoned base in South-East Asia. More specifically, an abandoned Overwatch base. He was in the area on a job that he had just finished, and he decided to just wander about for a while before he finds his next job. Hanzo managed to pry a window open and slip inside landing with a soft thud as his metal boots hit the metal floor. He scanned around for any possible signs of life. Yet all he could find were the thick layer of dust that caked every surface that he sees.

He breathed in the stale air as he quietly traversed the base, coming in on what he thinks is the control room. The room itself held a long desk that had at least three monitors propped on it. Making his way there, Hanzo swiftly powered on the emergency power. The first indication of the emergency power working was the wiring of fans, following by dull lights from the ceiling and the monitors lighting up. One of the things he learned from Peridot, was hacking. And as Hanzo found, it was laughably easy to hack past Overwatch's old security.

They at least had the mind to delete everything off the computer and even though some hacking, he could not pull those files back up. So the only thing on it right now was one message that was recently sent out. Like just a year or so back. Hanzo opened it and it started with a talking gorilla in spectacles. After watching it, he got the general gist of it. Overwatch is being recalled and he just got his hands on coordinates to their main base of operation, Watchpoint Gibraltar. Reaching to his gem, he pulled out a USB and uploaded all the information onto it, then made his way out of the base. Guess he found where he's gonna go next.

Making his way there was easy enough. Hide his bow and quiver in his gem, wear a scarf to hide his gem and wear a discrete outfit, aka hoodie and jeans, and take the plane with a fake identity. Once close enough, which was Iberia he trekked the rest of the route to the Watchpoint.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! Back again with another chapter! I hope this wasn't too boring or anything cause I am trying something different. Might not be able to publish too often cause school work is starting to stack up again. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this and thank you for reading! If you've liked it, please favourite. If you wanna receive future updates on this story, follow it! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**16.5.2019**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n**

**I do not own Overwatch or Steven Universe.**

* * *

Hanzo knew that if he just strolled in, there would be a chance he could be killed on sight. From what he gathered, only previous agents were called back and it would make sense that only those people would get the message. Most likely an ex-Overwatch agent abandoned that base or died, hence the message being sent there. So unless he had another agent to vouch for him, he'd likely to be treated as an enemy. He decided to stake out the place for a bit before attempting to make contact with the people on the base.

The next day, Hanzo stood from afar on one of the cliffs looking in. So far, there seems to only be a handful of people on the base, not too many that he can't handle at once. Though, the people he saw are… odd to say. And that is coming from someone who stayed with the crystal gems for 10 years. Anyone that knows them would say so. So far, he saw a young girl barely close to 20 and another Brazilian boy skating around. Odd. He decided that it should be fine and the best way to gain their trust was just to stop hiding.

I hope nothing goes wrong, he thought as he dropped to open ground. Before he could do anything more though, he was stopped from a voice and the click of a gun's safety. "Howdy there stranger. I'm pretty sure ya ain't suppose ta be here," they said. Hanzo turned around and was met by a peculiar sight. A man dressed as a cowboy. In the 2070s? He raised his eyebrows before bringing his attention to the gun pointed at him. "I am here to join Overwatch."

Hanzo was brought inside with his hands behind his back into a room, where he saw the gorilla from the video. There he was told to explain how he knew Overwatch was recalled and how he knew where they were. Hanzo then reached behind and pulled out the USB, seemingly pulling it out from his scarf. He passed it to the gorilla, Winston, he learned and let him play it on his computer. All the while, the cowboy, Mccree, stayed with his gun still trained on Hanzo. Hanzo explained that he came across the abandoned base and stumbled upon the message.

He introduced himself as Hanzo, a freelance assassin trying to redeem himself from all the wrongs he has done and that Overwatch seems like the right path to follow. "Well, we are always accepting new members in this time of need so welcome to Overwatch. Unfortunately, most of our members are off on a mission and only Mccree, two others and I are on base. We can introduce you to the rest when they get back in a few days," Winston explained, "for now Mccree can show you to your room and around the base." After Hanzo's agent Id was made, Mccree and he were sent off.

On the tour, it was silent until Mccree decided to fill it. "So uh… We got off on the wrong foot before. I'm Jesse Mccree, nice ta meet ya." Hanzo nodded and continued walking behind Mccree. They went through the common room, the kitchen, the training rooms and their final destination, the dorms. They stopped in front of a door with Hanzo's name on the tag. "I'm not too far from ya, just down a few doors away. Usually, we gather together in the common room for dinner, so ya can join us if ya want." With that Mccree left Hanzo to settle down.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! Back with another chapter! Haven't been writing a lot cause of all the projects that I have. But it is a holiday now so I can publish. So I hope you've enjoyed this, thank you for reading! Please favourite if you like this and follow for future updates! I will talk to you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**20.6.2019**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.n**

**I do not own Overwatch or Steven Universe.**

* * *

Hanzo entered his passcode into the keypad, which blinked green followed by the door sliding open. He settled himself down on the single bed in the centre and sighed. He didn't really need to settle down per say. Most of his stuff was in his gem which didn't really need to be removed. He probably should at least set some of his belongings up. He pulled up two picture frames from his gems and set them up next to his bed.

One was a picture of him and Genji before he killed him, Genji with his arms wrapped around Hanzo's shoulder. The second was him and the Crystal gems in front of their house, Hanzo stood between Pearl and Lapis, Amethyst and Garnet next to Pearl's right and Peridot stood next to Lapis and Steven stood right in front of all them. In both photographs, he was smiling. He was happy. He still is, he guesses. He could visit the Crystal Gems anytime but he'd need to find a warp pad close enough to the base. All he can do now was focus on removing the Shimada-gumi.

Hanzo sighed and pulled out more of his clothes and shoved it into the dresser before lying down on the bed and drifted off into sleep. Hanzo woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Getting up, he checked the time. It was 6.40 pm, he was asleep for about 2 hours. He opened the door and was greeted by Mccree with his hand half raised and in the knocking motion. "Hiya Hanzo, just wondering if ya were gonna join us for dinner?" The cowboy asked. Hanzo nodded and followed him out towards the common room.

In the common room, there were two young adults that Hanzo saw on his Stakeout. One was a brunette girl with two pink triangles on each of her cheeks and was wearing a blue dress hoodie with a pink rabbit on it. The other was a Brazilian boy with cornrows tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with a frog on it and blue jeans. Both were conversing with each other with a plate of food already in front of them. However, they brought their attention to the two who had just entered the room.

"Hi~ You must be Hanzo! I'm Hana Song, on missions." The brunette got up and shook Hanzo's hands. The Brazilian boy followed, "yo, I'm Lucio. Nice to meet you!" Hanzo greeted them. The four of them sat at the same table and had dinner together, with the two younger ones asking questions about Hanzo with Mccree occasionally chipping in.

After that, Hanzo found himself back in his room with slightly more energy than before. Which led him to notice the shape his room was in. The room was basic, a bed, a closet and a bathroom. The walls were grey with some paint peeling off at certain points and the bathroom itself was a bit dirty, obviously not maintained well. The bed that he slept on was held up by a rusty frame that seemed about Ready to give way to the mattresses weight anytime soon. He decided that since he's going to be staying here for some time, might as well make it comfortable. He got out of his room and looked for cleaning supplies and paint, quickly making his way back to his room. He had a lot of work to be done.

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! Kitsu here and it has been so long since I posted a chapter. the reason being that I just haven't had the mood to write another and also have been quite busy with school. I still have some more chapters that I wrote to publish, but after those, we'll see I want to continue writing. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it. If you liked this, favourite and follow for future updates. I will talk with you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**28.11.2019**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.n**

**I do not own Steven Universe or Overwatch.**

* * *

By the time he was done, it was morning and the sun was out, shining down on the hidden base. Thank god gems don't need as much sleep as normal humans, Hanzo thought as he sat down on the floor. The walls that were previously a cold grey was now a warm creamy white that seems to light the room up, despite the small window that the room had. He disposed of the bed frame and left the mattress on the floor with new sheets, like a fuuton, he thought. The bathroom was now a sparkling white that seemed a bit blinding at times. Overall, the room became more homely. He was taken out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door.

Hanzo checked the time, 0600 hours. He didn't think anyone would be up so early. Either way, he made his way to the door and opened it. It was Mccree again. "So did you actually ran away from your family?" The Japanese nodded. "I ran because they did something unforgivable, they made me do it. I couldn't stand it there anymore so I did the most sensible thing, I ran." Despite his vague description, everyone understood the implications and the mood instantly became sombre. Knowing what he did, he quickly cleaned his plate and left the common room.

Back in his own room, he slammed the door shut and sighed. He dug through his gem storage and pulled out a stone. Now was not some normal stone, it was something Pearl made so that he could stay in contact with the crystal gems without needing to use a warp pad to get to them. The phone was a simple round flat disk that was only an inch thick. It was a light blue and lit up as Hanzo rested his finger on it for a few seconds. A projection then appeared above the phone. "Hey, Hanzo!" Steven waved enthusiastically at him. Smiling, he waved back. The camera then moved so that Pearl was in the frame as well.

"Hello Hanzo, glad the warp pad could bring you back home." He nodded, "it's all thanks to you. Thank you for your hard work." Pearl grinned at him but was then suddenly pushed aside by Amethyst. "Yo Hanzo, when are you gonna visit us! It's boring without you around," she whined while ignoring Pearl who started yelling at her about her manners. "Amethyst, don't push Pearl. If you want to talk, just ask nicely." Came Garnet's cool voice. The camera was then re-adjusted so that all four of them can be seen. "I'll have to scout around this base for a warp pad. So it will take some time." Hanzo mused.

Pearl then developed a smug look for a second before talking. "Well good thing I installed a scanner to help you find Warp pads in the general vicinity of 2 miles." Hanzo grinned. Pearl really is the best. She probably saved him months of scouting with this addition to his phone. "I really don't know what I would do without all of you." They talked for a while more before the Crystal gem was called away by another gem monster. The room was silent. He was alone. He didn't know how much he missed the crystal gems until he stopped talking with them.

He looked around at the state of his room. It was, as expected of a base that has been supposedly abandoned by everyone but a monkey. The walls were yellow with age and the bed frame was rusted. The windows were blurred with dust caking it. The bathroom was not any better, the shower was constantly leaking water and at the corner, the black mole was growing. He needed a distraction. Digging around for cleaning supplies, he got to work.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! I have brought you another chapter of this story and hopefully, it doesn't sound too redundant. I've been trying to add more description to my writing and I can't really tell if it's getting better or worse. I haven't been writing a lot cause I haven't had the motivation to write anymore, only reading. It doesn't help that I have been jumping from fandom to fandom like nobodies business. I hope I can continue writing and will actively try to write, but it's a little embarrassing to do so cause I usually write when there is classes, meaning the person behind me can read it. Anyways, back on topic, hope you've enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it, please favourite this story and follow for future updates. I will talk with you guys in the next chapter!**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**06.01.2020**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.n**

**I do not own Steven Universe or Overwatch.**

* * *

By the time he was done, it was in the early morning, around 5 am. The floor was spotless, shining and his reflection could be seen. The walls were painted a light blue and his rusted bed frame was thrown out, leaving the mattress on the floor like a fuuton. The bathroom was blindingly white and the leaking problem was gone. Keeping the cleaning supplies away, he left his room while making sure his scarf that hid his gem was tied around his neck. Hanzo walked into the training room and after making sure that he was alone, he pulled his bow and quiver from his gem.

"Good morning, Agent Shimada. What setting would you like for training?" Athena, the base A.I asked. "Do you have a Sniper target practice?" He asked. He got his answer when Dummy robots hovered out and the training ground shifted itself to have high platforms. The targets were at least a kilometre or two away from him. Should be easy enough, he mused. He climbed above and knocked an arrow on. He pulled and aimed at his target and with his breath held, he released. The arrow hit dead in the head and a score appeared on a holographic board. This continued for a while before he heard the doors to the training room open. He ducked down and peaked from the edge towards the entrance.

It was the cowboy. His spurs clicking loudly as he walked in whistling and gun spinning in his hand. He had his usual ridiculous get up with that worn leather hat and garish belt. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. Then he stopped at where Hanzo was hiding. "Well howdy there, Hanzo. Though it was you," he greeted with a hat tip. Hanzo gracefully leapt down from his platform and landed in front of the cowboy. "What brings you to seek me?" The archer asked.

"Nothing much, just strolling around. Couldn't be the youngins in here so had to make sure it was only you and not an intruder." He shrugged. Strolling? At like 6 am in the morning. He did not think that anyone on base would be up so early in the day. When he voiced his questions, Mccree just gave him an amused expression. He explained that he himself just woke up early from habit, that Hana was probably awake doing her streams and haven't slept at all and that Lucio was probably the only one among their little group that actually slept properly. Mccree does not seem like the type to just stroll around at 6 in the morning, but if he doesn't want to tell him. Then he does not need to. Not any of Hanzo's business.

* * *

**A.n**

**Hello, my fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it, favourite please and follow for future updates. Thank you for reading and talk to you guys in the next chapter.**

**KitsuTer Out!**

**06.01.2020**


End file.
